Poetry from the Rouge
by BohemianTwinkle
Summary: a collection of poetry about Christian and Satine in different circumstances. 2 new chapters
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Moulin Rouge - its all Baz's although I do have the soundtrack.  
  
AUTHORS NOTE: hey guys, this isn't really a full on story, it's a collection of poems and things that I've written that I think kind of fit in with Moulin Rouge, anyway I'm just doing this until I get some more ideas for my other fic 'A life without love' I'm kind of stuck on that one at the moment, I hope you enjoy this anyway and REVIEW and I will love you until my dying day! (hehe)  
  
This first poem is what Satine is thinking about Christian one day when she is alone its called 'All Feelin's All seasons:  
  
In winter you brought me out of the cold  
  
In summer you brought the cool breeze  
  
In spring you made the sky bright  
  
In autumn you let the clouds gather  
  
When it rained you gave me an umbrella  
  
When it hailed you let me inside  
  
When I was sad you made me smile  
  
When I was happy, you made me smile even more  
  
When I sang, you sang along  
  
When I danced, you danced by my side  
  
When I acted you acted with me  
  
For you - I'd make any promise  
  
To me you and I are complete  
  
  
  
We are one 


	2. Aching Heart

Disclaimer: same as chapter 1!  
  
AUTHORS NOTE: hope you guys are liking this, please review me with any advice, etc! review!!!!  
  
N.B this is a short poem by Christian about his pain after Satine dies its called Aching Heart:  
  
A black, sore aching heart burns  
  
No-one but its owner knows for what it yearns  
  
Under the old lifeless trees  
  
No sound of birds or bees  
  
It was once full of life, happiness and spark  
  
  
  
But since you've gone its been left in the dark 


	3. Rain

Disclaimer: you know the drill guys (  
  
AUTHORS NOTE: I have to set the scene a bit for this one so it's a bit different from the others.  
  
SCENE SET: this is one where Satine is alone once again and this is before she met Christian and before she even worked at the Moulin Rouge and its when she's walking alone in a park one day and it begins to rain and she sings/whispers a little poem as she walks.  
  
N.B this is called Rain.  
  
I love rainy days  
  
The raindrops softly hitting the ground  
  
Leaving puddles all around  
  
The refreshing feeling as the drops hit your face  
  
Little droplets falling to the ground - a great race  
  
Umbrellas painting the street and park  
  
Children jump in puddles until it gets dark  
  
Yellow raincoats - the rainy fashion  
  
Then at night the moon glows with passion  
  
Thunder rumbles and grumbles up high  
  
Lightening streaks across the sky  
  
Cool breezes float through the open door  
  
When you play with your dog on the polished wood floor  
  
  
  
And when you sleep at night the breeze drifts in and tickles your nose 


	4. The Old Man

Disclaimer: same as always although I wish it wasn't gah!  
  
SNOOPY SAYS: please review!!! It will mean the world to me!  
  
SCENE SET: this is a poem about what if Christian and Satine had gotten married and Satine had died a few years after before they had any children and Christian is very old and is reminiscing about how he asked her to marry him now that he is poor and dying.  
  
N.B it's called 'The old man'  
  
There was a man, a very old and scruffy man  
  
He had a small attention span  
  
He'd wander the streets, in his grey top hat  
  
And end up sleeping on someone's welcome mat  
  
Buy me some Brandy!  
  
That's lovely and dandy  
  
He'd call to the passer by  
  
Then he'd gaze up at the sky  
  
His shoes were worn  
  
His shirt was torn  
  
But his wedding ring, still glittered of gold  
  
He remembered the time, when he was so bold  
  
As they danced upon the sand  
  
He asked for her fair hand  
  
He remembered her smile, he yearns for her touch  
  
But now he yearns for vodka as such  
  
Although he couldn't see her  
  
That memory never became a blur  
  
He visited her grave and he laid down some flowers  
  
  
  
So that maybe he could pass his last hours 


	5. above all things love

Disclaimer: do I really have to keep putting this here?  
  
Review me!!!  
  
SCENE SET: up on the elephant after the elephant love medley, Satine is still not entirely convinced about love and Christian so he recites another of his poems to her to make her believe fully. N.B its called above all things love.  
  
I wish you knew how to be free  
  
So that I could bring all the love for you to see  
  
Photographs are only a memory taken from a time  
  
Letters are only fragments taken from a rhyme  
  
But love its something that lasts forever  
  
Love makes you feel 'together'  
  
Stars in ones eyes are just dreams with twinkles  
  
Water drops are just pieces from a fountain that sprinkles  
  
When love is something that you'll never regret  
  
And love is something you'll never forget  
  
Beauty is something that comes from within  
  
Freedom is something that makes us grin  
  
But love is when you need somebody so much, that for them you'd die  
  
Love is when you know you can fly  
  
Truth is what an honest man will speak  
  
Truth is what an honest man will seek  
  
But love is something that lifts you up farther than the sky  
  
Love is something that, no matter what, will never say goodbye 


	6. isnt it strange?

Disclaimer: I'm getting really sick of putting this in here.  
  
Review and I'll love you!  
  
SCENCE SET: this is a poem about Satine's thoughts after Christian sings to her 'Your Song' and she's still in denial about loving him but her heart gives in and she thinks about her true feelings for him.  
  
N.B it is called 'Isn't it strange?'  
  
Isn't it strange? I've lost all my courage  
  
Isn't it funny? I'm at a loss for words  
  
Isn't it odd? The world has stopped revolving  
  
Ever since I saw your smile  
  
Ever since I heard your voice  
  
Isn't it strange? My hearts beating faster  
  
Isn't it funny? There's magic floating round me  
  
Isn't it odd? I'm frozen in my tracks  
  
Ever since you walked into the world  
  
And ever since you looked at me  
  
Isn't it strange? This isn't like me at all  
  
Isn't it funny? I never meant to feel like this  
  
Isn't it odd? I couldn't bare to lose you  
  
Cause I love you  
  
So much that I cant explain  
  
Isn't it strange? No matter where I am, I see your face  
  
Isn't it funny? I'm desperate for your touch  
  
Isn't it odd? Everyday I miss you more and more  
  
And all I can say is, I love you  
  
And I'll love you forever and a day. 


	7. Jealousy

Disclaimer: Baz the genius owns Moulin Rouge! He is the mastermind!  
  
SCENE SET: this is a poem Christian writes when the jealousy starts to drive him mad when he waits for Satine and during El tango de Roxanne.  
  
N.B this is called 'Jealousy'  
  
Jealousy burns hotter than any flame  
  
And I grow tiresome of this dangerous game  
  
Jealousy haunts me, taunts me  
  
Only her love can set me free  
  
Jealousy darkens my heart, blocking out the light  
  
And heart cries day and night  
  
Jealousy rips through like a thousand knives  
  
But I still wish she and I could join our lives  
  
Jealousy swirls around my mind  
  
And I beg it too be kind  
  
Jealousy creeps into my eyes making me insane  
  
Please Satine come take away the pain  
  
My body shakes I can barely breathe  
  
I look to her, could she deceive?  
  
Jealousy overtakes my soul, taking away my of gold  
  
Leaving me in the rain and cold  
  
No songs, no words or rooftops  
  
As a solitary tear drops  
  
And the jealousy drives me mad 


	8. Darling

Disclaimer: All hail Baz, he created the wonderful world of Moulin Rouge!  
  
SCENE SET: Satine whispers a little poem to Christian as she lay in his arms dying - its quite sad really.  
  
N.B it is called 'Darling'  
  
Darling please don't cry  
  
I didn't mean to die  
  
Darling, don't touch the red  
  
Hold me until I stop shaking instead  
  
Darling I have to close my eyes  
  
I can barely hear your cries  
  
Darling your face is a blur  
  
Feelings inside me stop their stir  
  
Darling your fingers, scarlet and wet  
  
Don't worry I know, me you'll never forget  
  
Darling your tears come down like rain  
  
They cool down the pain  
  
Darling please stop your screams  
  
Promise me, you'll remember your dreams  
  
Darling breath is short around my slowing heart  
  
I think I am going to depart  
  
Darling visit me tomorrow  
  
Tomorrow, try not to be filled with too much sorrow  
  
Darling I love you  
  
Lay me down in a nice place, under the cloudy blue 


	9. Dark Bubbly Liquid

Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
SCENE SET: after Satine dies, and Christian falls into a depression he drunkenly writes a poem about his only friend - Absinthe.  
  
N.B it is called 'Dark Bubbly Liquid'  
  
God, I need some Absinthe to fill my stomach again  
  
Just so it can dull the pain  
  
Just for a little while  
  
So I can fall back into denial  
  
Its something that I need  
  
So that the demon of my depression can feed  
  
On the brittleness of my heart  
  
I need it, to fall into hallucinations of how it was at the start  
  
I need the bubbly liquid to bubble down my throat  
  
And wrap me up in its slumbering coat  
  
It makes my head cloud, away the dark  
  
It almost lets me catch a fleeting spark  
  
Until the evil hallucination itself dies away  
  
And I'm left here to pray  
  
I need that stuff to drink until my senses are flat  
  
I need it to drink until I fall asleep on my bedroom mat  
  
I need it to remind myself of the good times  
  
The good rhymes 


	10. There is nothing

Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine *sob* none of them!  
  
SCENE SET: this one is a little different to the others, the first half of the poem is Satine thanking Christian for setting her free and the second half is Christian after Satine had died and he has fallen into an anger phase in his depression and is angry at her for dying and leaving him so hurt N.B it is called 'There is Nothing'  
  
Satine: There is nothing in this world like the hope you gave me  
  
There is nothing I can give you for setting me free  
  
Except all my love - a very precious thing  
  
And all the songs I have to sing  
  
There are no words I can say  
  
To thank you for making my day  
  
There is no gesture I can give to let you know I'll be there  
  
I just hope you know I care  
  
Christian : I hoped you'd never hurt me  
  
But you did, and you cant even see  
  
You tore my heart, took away the love  
  
Leaving me just a feather of a white dove  
  
Now I don't do love  
  
I find it hard to believe in 'up above'  
  
I cant be hurt again  
  
I cant go through all that pain  
  
And my loss of love is your fault  
  
All..your...fault. 


	11. Night Pains

Disclaimer: Really, really getting sick of this, as you all know Monsieur Baz created Moulin Rouge!  
  
this will be the last chapter in my collection (probably) This last poem is just one about Christian writing about his terrible nights without Satine, and how he briefly contemplates suicide it is called 'Night Pains' it's a pretty dark one and long one too.  
  
There is nothing but the stars at night  
  
Nothing but that bright silver light  
  
There's nothing in the street tonight,  
  
Everyone's gone to sleep until the sun shines bright  
  
I sit here, up on my windowsill  
  
I sit here until  
  
Until love comes back to me  
  
I'll sit here until once again I feel free  
  
I sit here thinking about you, of all things  
  
I sit here to wait and see what the night brings  
  
An owl hoots loudly, so it echoes through the dark  
  
A shooting star passes, leaving a faint spark  
  
And yet I still sit here, are you wondering why?  
  
I can't sleep I just sit and cry  
  
I cant cry too loudly, so I keep most of it still bottled up inside  
  
And it's hard to do so, because as I once said 'I'm not one of those who can easily hide'  
  
I cry until my head goes into a spin, so that I can no longer understand  
  
My eyes get so blurred I can barely see my own hand  
  
But I keep crying, under I lose all comprehension, and I can no longer keep,  
  
Myself awake, so I reluctantly fall asleep  
  
But even in sleep, I can hear my blood rushing through my veins,  
  
Magnifying my pains  
  
My blood, like red wine liquor, thick and rich, precious, staining and red  
  
Flowing so loud as I lie here unconscious in my bed  
  
In dreams you fill my head, teasing me, daring me to believe,  
  
And I do every time, then wake up and grieve  
  
I toss and turn in the sheets, before whacking my head harshly on the wall  
  
Stifling my desperate call  
  
My call out to you, calling you, always you, just you  
  
All night, until the sky is once again blue  
  
Summer nights are bad; sweat dribbles down my forehead, down my nose and sinks into my lips  
  
And the taste is unbearable, I spit it out, like bad water, but still, down my forehead it drips  
  
Onto the pillowcase, already wet with my tears  
  
The pillow I hug so tightly to try and forget my fears  
  
I wake suddenly; out of my unconscious sleep the blood became too loud  
  
I look up to the moon for some comfort, but find it's been covered by a cloud  
  
With my head, automatically falling into my hands, I sigh  
  
And I cry  
  
Then I fall asleep and it all happens again, the blood, dreams, sweat,  
  
Until I wake again, I bet. 


End file.
